One Day: Sharpay or Gabriella?
by flyaway89
Summary: Troy likes Sharpay but she’s not interested.  Troy is heart broken but moves on.  Years later, Sharpay comes back for him – but has he settled down with Gabriella already?  oneshot Troyella or Troypay – read to find out!


_**Title: One Day**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**_

_**Summary: Troy likes Sharpay but she's not interested. Troy is heart broken but moves on. Years later, Sharpay comes back for him – but has he settled down with Gabriella already? oneshot Troyella or Troypay – read to find out!**_

**Ok, so this USED to be a Zeke centric…but it wasn't popular at all! So, I changed it so that it's a Troy centric, hopefully it'll be more popular! This story is still dedicated to freefalling-angel. So anyway…enjoy this story!**

_One day you'll love me_

_Like I loved you_

Her blonde hair. Her brown eyes. Her lips. Her fluttering hands. Her manicured nails. Her slender body. Troy wanted all of it. He stared at East High's drama queen. Her best friend, Lily, whispered something into her ear. With a flick of her head, Sharpay Evans stared at Troy. She studied him, looking at him up and down in distaste. She then turned back to her friends, said something into their ears, then burst out laughing.

"Any luck with the girl?" Chad asked, sitting next to Troy.

Troy continued staring at Sharpay. She had just looked at him. She had just LOOKED at him.

"Uh, dude?" Chad waved his hand in front of Troy's face.

"DUDE?" Chad said loudly.

"Yeah?" Troy snapped out of his daydream. "What?"

"I said any luck with the girl?" Chad repeated.

Troy nodded dreamily. "She looked at me," he breathed.

Chad looked at his best friend weirdly. "She…looked at you?"

Troy nodded, a silly grin on his face.

Chad snorted. "I'm telling you, man, you need to find a girl who will actually LIKE you,"

Troy glared at Chad. "She does like me…" Troy stopped at the expression on Chad's face.

"She _will_ like me," he corrected.

"I'm telling you, you should break away from this fantasy before she forces you to,"

Troy shook his head. He loved her. She'll love him back…one day.

_One day you'll think of me_

_Like I thought of you_

Troy turned around a corner, a huge grin spread on his face. Today was the day he was going to ask Sharpay to go with him to the Winter Dance. He held his hopes up, although Sharpay hadn't really seemed to like him. He hoped that somewhere in her heart, the Ice Princess liked him as much as he did her. He hoped that today would be the day those feelings would finally come through.

Whistling, he was about to round a corner when a deep voice echoed from down the hallway. Troy stopped abruptly. Hiding against a wall, he strained his ears to hear what the person was saying.

"So Sharpay, I was just wondering if you wanna go to the Dance with me," Zeke, was leaning against a row of lockers, facing Sharpay.

"Go to the dance with you?" she asked, looking as if she didn't believe what he had just said. Zeke was, after all, one of the most popular boys in the school, being a jock and all. "Of course I want to," Sharpay giggled before dragging a finger down his chest flirtatiously.

"Not only that but we can have a lot of fun afterwards as well," she said seductively.

Zeke eyed her, licking his lips. "I," he stopped, moving closer to Sharpay. "Love," he continued before sliding his arms around her waist. "The sound of," He slipped his hands beneath her skirt. "That," he finished, before leaning down to kiss her – which soon led to a full on make out session.

Troy looked away, his heart felt as if it had been stabbed repeatedly. He flew down the corridor, not bothering to conceal his tears of disappoint, the moans of pleasure and ecstasy of the new couple following him…haunting him.

_One day you'll cry for me_

_Like I cried for you_

"TROY! GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" Jack Bolton screamed across the court to his son.

Troy took a shot, only for the ball to rebound against the back board. He groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong with you, son? The championships are coming up, you NEED to get this right!" Jack said.

"I know Dad…" Troy looked at the ground.

"Troy, tell me what's wrong," Jack stared at his son, his eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Nothing's wrong," Troy mumbled before turning to the door.

"I'm taking a shower," he said, walking through the door and into the house.

But instead he walked straight to his bedroom, falling onto his bed. He let his tears fall. He was finally facing the truth. The truth that everyone else had seen but him. Sharpay didn't like him. Sharpay never will like him. He should've listened to Chad. _You should break away from this fantasy before she forces you to. _She had forced him to. But could you blame him? For his entire life, Troy had loved Sharpay. He loved her bright and sparkly clothes, her high pitched squeal, her laugh and her voice. He remembered meeting her in Kindergarten, he had been playing with a lump of blue play-doh – right that moment when she walked in through those doors, those beautiful brown eyes scanning the room, he knew that she was the one for him.

**Brring Brring! **Troy's phone vibrated on his bedroom table.

He let it ring for a while, debating in his head whether or not to pick it up. **Brring!** Sighing, he picked it up, to see that it was from Chad.

"Hello?" he asked quietly.

"Troy? How'ya doing, man?" Chad asked.

"I'm ok…" Troy was lying between his teeth. He wasn't ok. His life was over. Completely and utterly over.

"You see, I told you you should've broken your bond with Sharpay off," Chad said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, Chad, is there anything else you would like to say before I hang up?" Troy wasn't in the mood to deal with Chad.

"Yeah, yeah, look, man, I know you're upset over Sharpay, but it's time to move on,"

Troy shook his head. Move on?

"You may think Sharpay is the only one for you, but there are so many other wonderful people out there, ready for you to meet. Sharpay's not the only girl in this world Troy…and if she doesn't want you, then it's her loss. She doesn't know who she's missing out on," Chad continued.

Chad's words sunk into Troy's brain. _Other wonderful people…not the only girl…her loss…missing out…_

"Troy?" Troy was shook out of his thoughts by Chad's voice.

"Oh right, yeah, Chad…I know. Thanks," Troy said.

"It's ok, dude…if you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here," Chad answered.

Troy smiled. It was time to move on with his life.

_One day you'll want me_

_**7 Years Later**_

"TROY!" 23 year old Gabriella shrieked, running wildly through the park.

Troy grinned, he was catching up quickly. After all, he was the captain of the basketball team back in High School.

He caught Gabriella's waist and pulled her down so that they fell onto the grass. Gabriella buried her face into his chest.

The two newly weds just lay they together on the grass, thinking of how crazy and wonderful things had become. After Troy had given up on his pursuit of Sharpay, feelings he had never felt before rose up between him and Gabriella, his best friend, and now, here they were, happily married. In many ways, Troy was glad that he had given up on Sharpay.

Gabriella sighed deeply. "How did I get so lucky?" she breathed, tilting her head up so that she could look at Troy in the eye.

Troy grinned. "I dunno…but how about we get home and I'll make you the famous Troy Bolton Spaghetti Bolognese?"

"Sounds good husband," Gabriella giggled.

"I know it does wife," Troy replied.

The two of them burst out laughing at the same time.

"Ok, c'mon, let's go!" Troy outstretched his hand to Gabriella, which she took happily.

"I love you," she said, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"I love you too," he replied sincerely, wrapping his arm securely around her waist.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding Dong _

"Troy, can you get the door?" Gabriella called from their bedroom upstairs.

"Sure!" Troy yelled back.

Troy wiped his hands hastily on his apron and ran towards the door. Wrenching it open, he saw the figure of 23 year old Sharpay Evans. Her long blonde hair hanging down in locks, sporting a pink top and denim mini skirt and holding a huge white handbag, she looked prettier than she ever did in High School.

Troy blinked. Was this really his all time high school crush standing on his doorstep? "Oh, hey, Sharpay," he said, surprised.

"Hi Troy," she replied, looking up into his trademark blue eyes.

"Uh, come on in," he said, stepping aside to let her in. Sharpay entered the house and nodded at him.

Sharpay followed Troy into the living room. Settling into the couch, she folded her arms neatly and looked at him squarely in the eye.

"You must be wondering why I turned up at your doorstep all of a sudden, Troy," she said.

Troy nodded. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked kindly.

Sharpay shook her head. "There's nothing you can help me with," she said.

"Well, then, uh, it's not that I don't like you here, but…what're you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I-I reconsidered my feelings, Troy" Sharpay paused. "…and I know it's a bit late, but, but, I love you," she said.

Troy stared at her, in absolute shock. "W-w-what?" he asked, unsure in he heard right.

"I love you, Troy…and I think I have all along. I know that it's really late, and I'm ashamed it's taken me years to figure out…but I'm begging you to give me a chance," she pleaded with him.

Troy stood up, absolutely taken aback.

"Sharpay, I'm really sorry but I kinda already have a-,"

As if on cue, Gabriella entered the room and stopped short at the sight in front of her. Looking from Sharpay to Troy and back again, she asked in disbelief, "Sharpay? Sharpay Evans?"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Hi…Gabriella," The hatred that she had for Gabriella back in High School was obviously still there.

Gabriella chose to ignore the tone in Sharpay's voice. "So anyway, Sharpay, is there a reason why you're here?"

Sharpay glanced at Troy expectantly. "Well, I should be asking you that shouldn't I, Montez?"

"Uh, Sharpay…" Troy looked at Gabriella. He could feel Sharpay's eyes watching his every move.

"Sharpay…this is my wife, Gabriella **Bolton**,"

…_But I won't want you_

**Ha ha, Troy really rubbed it in Sharpay's face that Gabriella was a BOLTON!!!! Please leave a review!**


End file.
